Soul Eater: Fury and Rage
by Spirit of Desire
Summary: Slight AU. Fury is a normal(?) shrine maiden from Japan. She came to the DWMA after several years training at one of the many miniature schools around the world to figure out her abilities. When she arrives, she meets Rage, Soul's twin brother and someone who doesn't want a partner, yet the small part of her power she shows changes his mind and he reveals his deepest fear. OC x OC


"Wow!" I exclaimed when I saw the long staircase. I looked up to the building at the end of it, mesmerized by it's intriguing design, "This staircase is longer than the one at the shrine." I say to myself as I begin to walk up the steps. As I look back up at the academy I will now be attending, I think back on my decision, glad that I made it.

When I got to the top of the staircase I was greeted by a large group of kids, "Welcome." Said a blonde girl not much taller than myself. They all looked around my age and I felt more than welcome there. The girl who spoke came up to me and held out her hand, "I'm Maka," She began. "Welcome to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short." She smiled kindly and began to introduce everyone.

One kid with blue hair spoke out, "I am the one who will surpass god, Black Star!" He began to laugh, "This is my demon tool and friend, Tsubaki." He motions to a tall Japanese girl next to him who bowed politely to me.

Next to her I could see a boy with black hair and gold eyes like my own, what stood out were the white lines going across one side of his head. Behind him stood what I thought to be twin sisters dressed in the same outfit, "I'm Death the Kid, or Kid if you prefer. These are the Thompson sisters Liz and Patti, they are my weapons. Either way, welcome to the academy." He smiled at me. Finally there were two boys with red eyes, one with white hair, the other with black hair and a scar over his left eye.

"Hey there." The white-haired boy said, "I'm Soul," he said as he walked up next to Maka. I assumed he was her weapon, "That guy over there is my brother, Rage, he doesn't talk much with new people, but he'll get used to you I'm sure." When I looked over to the boy known as Rage, he averted his gaze and I could have sworn I saw a bit of blush.

I turned back to the main group and smiled bowing respectfully, "Thank you for welcoming me." I said softly, "My name is Fury, and I hope to get along with many people here."

I raised my head and see that the others had come in closer to get a good look at me, except for Rage of course. The taller of the Thompson sisters, who I believe was Liz, leaned in close to me and studied my shrine robes, "I gotta hand it to you, at least you tried to adjust your outfit." She said honestly. I looked down at myself, noting the skull pendant I put on my chest area and the skull hair ties I put my ebony hair up with.

"It's alright, we can get you a uniform." Maka begins, "Other than that, we need to get you to class. Lord Death already gave us your schedule, just stick with me." She began to walk off with the others on her heels as I followed suit. Suddenly she turned around seeming to remember something, "I almost forgot to ask, are you a weapon or a meister?" She asked.

I lifted my arm to display it changing into the blade of a sword, "Weapon," I replied, "but I can also do this." I changed my arm back to normal and gripped the air, in the place I was gripping, a light grew and turned into the blade that I myself could turn into.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at me except for Rage, he merely smirked and stuck out his hand, "You need a partner right? Then be my partner, weapons like you are rare. Most weapons are strange or a scythe." He motioned to the others.

"Is that really a nice thing to say about your friends?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at me with a light in his eyes. I noticed everyone now staring at him, more than overly surprised. I took his hand, accepting his offer, "I suppose I can be compatible with you." I said, realizing that they were used to his arrogance.

"Good choice, we have partner training together at the end of the day and we share the same classes, so we have plenty of time to get to know one another." He gripped my hand and I felt a slight heat rise to my face. It was embarrassing so I dropped his hand and looked away. He let his arm go limp at his side and tilted his head, "What's wrong? Oh, right, Japanese. Sensitive people, almost forgot." He smiled at me again, "Sorry." Was all he said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking into the school.

"He has never asked anyone to be his partner nor accepted an invitation." I heard Soul mutter and the others agreed.

I looked between them all, "He never had a partner?" I asked.

Maka turned to me a shook her head, "There was one, you see, his real name was Keith. He had a partner named Cecily, but when they went out on a mission one day, she was struck down." She leaned in close so that only I could hear what she said next, "He had feelings for her, but more brotherly than anything else. When he heard her scream and turned around, he went mad, was filled with rage." She leaned back out and smiled, "I'll finish the story next period, okay?"

I nodded, "So that's why he was looking at me like that. I think I may know of this Cecily." I said to myself, walking into what seemed to be math right behind Rage.

"Fury, can you help me with this? I can't seem to understand the concept." Rage asked, I could tell he needed the help. He had been staring at the paper for a good ten minutes of class. I looked over to the seat next to me where Rage sat.

I slid over closer to him and began to explain, "This you plug in for X and from there you solve. Next you take that answer and multiply it by this number." He smiled.

"I think I understand this now. This number is the value of this side, right?" I nodded and he began to finish the rest. I noticed he wrote barely anything down, as if he had a calculator in his head.

"If you didn't notice, I can actually do a lot of things in my head, like math." He finished what he was writing and looked over at my finished assignment in my hand, "Good, we can turn it in together." So we walk up to the front desk.

The teacher looked up from the paperwork she was doing and reached out to grab our work, "Are you partners now?" She asked, a little wide-eyed. I look over at Rage and he shrugged.

"Yes." I replied, "I am new here and I needed a partner. So Rage offered." Her eyes widened even more at that and coughed to the side, regaining her composure.

She sat up and adjusted her glasses, "Alright then, lets see." She looked over each of our papers and looked at the answer sheet. She set our papers down and marked them as A+. She looked back up, handing us our papers, "I think you make a great team." She said returning to her paperwork with a smile.

The rest of the day was a blur. In Biology, there was a test that was rather... interesting. Soul got stripped for cheating, Kid freaked out because he couldn't get the letter "k" right, and Patti turned her test into a giraffe. I sighed to myself in gym class, also known as "partner training". Rage came out, not even in his gym clothes and I didn't have any gym wear, so we both joined the class that was taught by a man with blue skin and empty, white eyes.

"We have a new student today, would you please come up and introduce yourself?" I nodded and walked up to the teacher who Rage had called Sid. I was also told he was a zombie, which didn't seem to faze me in the least.

As I stood in front of the class, they noted how I looked and I could hear their whispers:

"... isn't she strange…"

"... eyes like a reaper…"

"... surprisingly talented…"

I didn't accept their compliments or insults, I just stood there and introduced myself as was instructed, "I am Fury. It is nice to meet you all." I bowed.

"Do you not have a last name Fury?" Sid asked. I simply shook my head.

"My parents died when I was young and so I was raised at a shrine until I found out about my weapon abilities, then I moved to a dojo. There I was taught how to use my power accordingly." I looked back at the class and found my spot next to Rage.

I could feel him looking at me so I looked up at him, "You never mentioned that you were actually taught at a dojo." He said with a smirk.

Sid started to speak again, "Alright class, get with your partners and we will begin training. Fury, Rage, you two will sit out since you don't have partners."

Then Rage spoke out, "Fury is my partner." Everyone gasped and looked between the two of us and mumbled.

"I can hear all of your comments by the way." I said loud enough for them to hear me. I had always had heightened senses, that's why I could summon my weapon version for myself to wield.

They all looked at me after I said my peace, "How did you hear? We are way too far away and quiet for you to hear." I could feel something in me click. It was familiar, but I don't remember feeling it before.

I looked up at them and smiled, "Heightened senses, but don't worry, I won't take my offense out on any of you." One proud kid from the crowd and his equally proud partner readied themselves.

"If you're going to act tough then prove it on the field." He yelled at me. I couldn't help but smirk when Sid announced that he would watch the fight and told me to ready myself in weapon form.

"Go ahead and transform, I'll cover you." Rage said.

I shook my head, "This is my fight." I stretched out my arm and summoned my sword. The design on it was different than before. It had an ebony blade with gold lining the sharp edge. I smiled once more lifting the weapon above my head and swinging down swiftly.

A golden light was shot out of the blade and hit my opponents head on. I snickered as they stood up, "We aren't done yet!" They yelled in unison. The boy charged at me swiftly with his scythe. I dodged easily, twirling my weapon so I held it back-handed and sliced his side.

I flash-stepped away as they turned around to try and hit me again. I landed near a wide-eyed Rage, "Close your mouth, it's unsightly." I said sarcastically to him before swinging my sword again, causing the field to go from grassy to bare.

"How about you transform and we can finish this game together?" I looked back at him and smiled.

"Why not." I changed into the same blade I once held a moment ago and Rage took his stance, "Focus energy into the blade and it will release that same blast I was using. It's good to have when you want to get stuff done." I advised.

He nodded and slashed through the air. I felt the energy and run through my being and I added my own energy to intensify it. Our opponents didn't see it coming and were knocked unconscious against a tree, "This match has been decided." Sid announced loudly. Rage came out of his stance and I transformed back to normal.

"What was that?" Sid asked us to meet him in his office after class and this was the first thing he said. He was afraid of us but also intrigued by us, "I think you two need to meet Lord Death, he will know what to do with you." He said simply and wrote down a group of numbers, "Find Dr. Stein and show him this, he'll know what to do from there." He handed Rage the paper and stood to leave the room.

"What does this mean?" Rage asked. The paper said 42-42-564, I didn't know what to think of it for a moment then something occurred to me.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door. It's a rhyme. 42-42-564 also translates as death-death-murder from my language, that's the only number combination that you can do that with though." I thought for a moment, but my thoughts were interrupted by Rage.

"How do you know stuff like this!? Who was you're dojo master anyway?" He rolled the paper up and beat it on the top of my head.

"What was that for?" I pouted.

"You come out of no where with no specific background, you can carry the weapon you turn into, what can't you do?"

"I can't draw."

He hit his forehead with his palm and looked back to me, "You know what I mean Fury." He paused, "I believe Maka told you about my story?" I nodded to him and he sighed. "I suppose I should tell you the full thing myself."


End file.
